Uneasy Lies The Head That Wears The Crown
by EvilRegalLanaP
Summary: Cora always wanted power, but how far was she willing to go to get it? Why did she really want it? How much was it going to hurt?
1. Author's Note

**First of all, let me start by saying this story is intended for mature audiences because of certain parts that I have decided to include. Nothing graphic, mostly just implied. I had to do it or some parts of the story wouldn't make since. I give a lot of credit to the Once Upon a Time writers and creators. I would also like to give credit to the Grimm Brothers stories. I tried to change some things so that it was different and my own without changing too much to where the story wouldn't make sense anymore. I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, but I hope you enjoy my little spin on how I thought things should have gone. I also apologize for the crazy time jumps it just made things easier. I tried to make sure to include everything relevant to the story and the characters. All of my knowledge on certain topics is from television. Enjoy.**


	2. The Beginning

Before I start my tale, there is something you must know. My story is one that is often told, but never quite heard. What my story has taught me is that evil doesn't always look evil, most times it comes to you in the most innocent ways. Evil can manifest in someone you trust, someone you love even. Classic fairytales show a clear line between black and white, this story is many shades of grey. My story, is not one of forgiveness. Now, let's begin.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, called the Enchanted Forest, there was a woman whose name was Cora. Cora was a very smart, beautiful and manipulative woman; she could get anything she wanted by giving a special little smile. Although she was young she had already experienced many hardships. She wanted more from life. She not only wanted happiness, but she wanted power. She wanted to be able to make people respect her. She wanted to be important, but she wasn't. She was the girl that went unseen to anyone who mattered. That was, until today.

Cora was working her shift at the local tavern, in the kingdom, when she saw a man, who obviously didn't belong in a rundown old pub like that, sit in her section. This man was young and that just made Cora even more curious as to why he was there. This strange man was very taken with her beauty. Cora knew she was beautiful and wasn't afraid to use her looks to her advantage. She knew just how to walk, talk, and dress to get a man to do whatever she wanted. However, there was one person standing in the way of her getting the things that she desired most, and was her. Once she has got a man to be so in love with her that he would do anything for her, she would ultimately do the something that would show her true colors and he would leave her. She was a rather wicked woman. She just needed to find a way to force someone stay with her, she just didn't know how.

This man looked like he could give her power. He also looked like he could give her love. Did she even want love? In the end her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to explore this new avenue and see what would come of it, or rather him.

"Hello." She started, hoping he would be a gentleman.

"Hello." He returned with the fakest smile Cora had ever seen on a grown man.

"What will it be?"

"Bourbon, on the rocks."

"Coming right up." With that she walked over to the bar to get his drink.

This man looked as if he was sad, but Cora couldn't seem to figure out why it was that she cared. She had just met the man, why was she so concerned with him? She decided not to question it because she had to stay focused.

"Here you go. One bourbon on the rocks."

"Thanks."

Cora heard it again. She heard the sadness in his voice. He was trying to hide it because he was attracted to her, but he couldn't quite mask all of it. He noticed her picking up on his tone so he quickly changed the subject.

"Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself working in a place like this?" He asked her.

"I need the money."

"I see."

"Enjoy your drink." She said as she saw another customer trying to flag her down.

She decided to watch the man. She noticed that he didn't leave after he finished his drink, nor did he order another one. He just sat there like he was waiting for something, or someone. Once her shift was over Cora saw that he was still sitting there. The tavern was beginning to clear out, so she went over to see if he needed anything else before he left.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I was waiting for you." Cora blushed at the way his voice sounded when he addressed her, though she hid it well.

"Me? Why were you waiting for me?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't shake a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yes, I had a feeling that we were supposed to talk."

"You mean like fate or something?" She said with a laugh.

"No, well maybe, I don't know. It was stupid."

"No. It wasn't stupid. I felt it too." She said as she sank into the seat opposite him.

She felt she could trust him, though she didn't know why. She thought that maybe it was fate. Maybe he was going to be the one to change her life forever. She decided that maybe she should try being honest, at least partially, and maybe that would make him stay with her.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I work here?" When he nodded, she continued, "I was always told that if you act better than you are, then people will treat you better."

"What are you trying to be better than?"

"What do you think I am?"

"A beautiful woman with a brain who can be or do anything and who has had the training of a princess."

Cora couldn't hold in her laughter. At first it was an amused kind of laughter, but it turned into something quite sassy and sad. She knew that he thought more of her than she did and that just made it worse. She had to tell him the truth. She owed him that much for listening to her.

"I am nothing more than a miller's daughter."

His eyes widened comically at her revelation. She thought that he would be angry with her for leading him on. She couldn't have been more wrong. He was shocked because she didn't act like a miller's daughter. She carried herself with the grace of a queen and she definitely didn't look like a miller's daughter.

"Well, you certainly had me fooled."

"That's very kind of you."

"Can I ask you something."

She nodded at his question with the slightest bit of hesitation.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Change everything. You may be a miller's daughter, but look like a queen."

"Thank you."

"You just carry yourself with such elegance and grace. It's breathtaking."

"Thank you. I guess I just wanted to be treated better."

"Have you been mistreated?"

"Well, it's not that I was 'mistreated' it's more like, I have always been treated like a miller's daughter. I have always been talked down to. Just today I was forced to apologize to a child."

"What do you mean? What child?"

"Princess Eva. I was delivering flower to the palace and she tripped me, causing me to spill some of the flower. She was laughing and then her faced turned into a kind-of horrified expression. I had spilt flower on her gown. She started to whine to the King and he made me apologize to her."

"But she tripped you."

"I know. That's just how life is for me. I have always gotten the short end of the stick."

"Well, I will make sure that she is dealt with."

"I appreciate that."

No one had ever stood up for her before, much less to the royal family. This man was just one mystery after another. She wasn't sure how she was going to get him if she couldn't figure him out.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Henry."

"Cora."

Cora suddenly noticed that it was getting dark out and she still had to walk home.

"Well, I should be going."

"I hope to see you again."

"Maybe."

"Well, Cora, have a lovely evening."

"And you as well, Henry."

With that they parted ways. Henry went to his palace completely, and blissfully in love. He knew that she was the one. He loved her. He thought that she at least liked him too. Maybe he should have told her who he really was. He just wanted to make sure she liked him for him and not his title.

Cora went back to her house in the village and couldn't figure out what she was feeling. She had an odd feeling in her gut, but also an odd feeling in her mind. She didn't know that what she was feeling was love. She was conflicted about it because she couldn't control it. Then the feeling in her mind she couldn't control either, but she also knew she couldn't ignore it either. _Henry._ She knows that she knows that name. The only other Henry that she knows of is the prince, but that couldn't be him, could it?


	3. Henry

Henry was always an obedient child. He did as he was asked without question. His family descended from the royal families of the Spanish regions, so his mother had insisted that he was fluent in Spanish, so he did as he was asked and learned it. He loved Spanish so much that he wanted to speak it all the time. The King had never learned Spanish and he didn't like his son talking in a language that he couldn't understand. The only time that Henry was allowed to speak Spanish was when he was alone or with his mother.

Henry always wanted to please his father. He was the youngest of five sons and he was always adored by his mother for being the baby. Henry's father, however, never paid much attention to him. He was either running the kingdom or helping the older boys with their training for becoming a knight of the kingdom.

Although Henry was getting older his father still saw him as a child. Henry learned that the less time his father spent with him, the more time he had to have fun. Henry loved horses; he decided that he would become a master at riding and racing. Henry would spend every free minute at the stables riding his horse.

When Henry was 17 his mother passed from sickness and his father finally started to acknowledge him a man. Henry was so excited to spend some time with his father, that was until he realized what his father wanted from him. The kingdom was getting poorer and the King knew that he would have to be connected with another wealthy kingdom soon. He decided that he would make Henry marry a wealthy Princess.

Henry wanted to marry for love, not obligation. Henry's mother had made him promise that no matter what he would love the woman he would marry. Henry was the last son to be married so he was the only one that could unite two kingdoms. Henry was the King's last chance to make the kingdom rich again.

When Henry learned that his father wasn't going to give him a choice he tried to fight. He fought so hard, but the King fought dirty. The King brought forth ever candidate from kingdoms nearby so that Henry would have a few options. All Henry wanted to do was meet the girl of his dreams. He wanted love not power. He wanted vulnerability. He was prepared to fight for his desire for love at all cost. He would not let his mother's dying wish be in vain.

When Henry met Cora, he knew that she was the one. She was smart, beautiful, and witty. He fell in love with her. The more they talked the more he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted her to rule by his side. He wanted her to be his queen. He also wanted his father to approve; he worked so hard all his life to have his father's approval. Henry decided would not let his father dictate his love life anymore. He would stand up to him. He would marry for love and he would be happy. He would meet his true love and they would rule together.

The King beliefs that love is weakness and he won't let the ideals of the Queen be clouding his son's judgement. He wants Henry to be a strong leader of the people, someone that he can marry off. Someone who a princess would like to have by her side. Not some mushy, gushy, lovesick fool. He needed to break his spirit. He needed to make him ruthless. Even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
